Big Trouble in Little Kumogakure
by Draco Oblivion
Summary: This is a story of the ninja of Kumogakure aka The village hidden in the clouds. This is a bit of practice for writing fights and uses OC's.


**A/N: Well for starters I don't own naruto**

**Ermmmm well yeah this story was originally meant to be a one shot but if you like it I'll continue.**

* * *

Big trouble in little Kumogakure

Crash! The sound of explosions and intense collisions echoed through out Kumogakure as the exam to become an official Kumogakure genin proceeded to the end of the first stage fights.

Clash! Upon impact the kunai fell apart only to meet again after the twists and turns of their owners. The momentum and speed of the blades increased as the two ninjas fell back to the ground. Upon touch down one of the ninjas proceeded to back flip away from the opponent and then throw a shuriken but as he landed on the rocky indoor terrain he saw that the opponent had mirrored his move down to the timing of the shuriken throw. As the blades deflected away from each other the two small bodies smashed together in a battle for approval and dominance.

In the same instance both ninjas fell apart as the two pairs of brown eyes met in cold glares. "I'm older; it's my place to carry on the family name and status. I HAVE to become a genin!"

"Who cares about the family pride, I have my own pride to worry about. Just because you are father's lap dog doesn't mean that I have to be. I WON'T give up!" The younger boy said as he once again rushed to meet his older twin in battle.

During the charge the boy feinted to the left, where his brother soon threw a kunai but it missed as the younger twin jumped out of the way. They then both threw kunai and to their shock they both noticed the exploding tag on the handle of the opponents' kunai too late as the exploding projectiles had already gotten too close to dodge. The boys knowing their fate stood in calm acceptance and exchanged a forgiving glance before being consumed in flames.

As the smoke and dust settled four medical nins could be seen. They carried stretchers supporting the two unconscious ninjas, one between two and acted as if the brutal battle between the two nine year olds was something that they saw everyday. In the middle of the battle field stood a pale, black haired girl of medium height who surveyed the area with a cold analytical- and yet somehow haughty expression that wouldn't be expected of a girl at the tender age of nine. The girl stood there in a calm arrogance as her long hair blew in the after math of the explosion while her fingers quietly fidgeted out of sight by her sides.

She was soon joined by another ninja as he jumped from the observation ledge to start the next scheduled battle. The girl watched the boy with eyes that seemed to tear him open; exposing every secret and shameful thought. He had long bright red hair that hung loosely down his face obscuring his black irises. This hair colour was unusual in Kumogakure which was predominately populated by people with black or white hair. This caused him to stand out but it was not the only thing. He was quite tall for a twelve year old, not quite as tall as the average grown man but quickly catching up. He also stood out as unlike the girl's plain black vest top, shorts and sandal boots he wore a bright red- high collared long sleeve top, black trousers and blue sandal boots. However both hopeful ninjas wore standard green back pouches containing ninja tools however the boy augmented his set of weapons with a katana- which was common in Kumogakure-that lay in a black scabbard and had a black handle.

The boy, wasting no time brought his hand to the handle of his katana and started to menacingly move towards the girl when he was stopped by her sudden question, "so what's your name?" She asked innocently in an average voice that somehow seemed to have an underlying sense of venom.

The boy answered grudgingly with a, "Does it matter?" as he continued a slow walk towards her with a now drawn blade in his hand. A flash of anger passed through the girl's eyes before becoming rigid and controlled.

She then replied, "It MATTERS because I ASKED you a QUESTION!" She said with barely concealed disdain. Then while she was in a seemingly much cheerier temperament she added, "I'm Kage by the way, you know, like the Raikage which I will one day become." She said with a slight smile.

"Ryutaro." Was the boy's simple reply before he sped up his advance and swinging his blade at Kage's neck. She hastily ducked the blade before launching a half-assed kick at Ryutaro's stomach which she launched after being proceeded by a hand stand. He easily dodged with a back step causing Kage to fly off and land on her feet a few metres away. She then threw a few shuriken which Ryutaro blocked with his sword while she stood with the expression of someone testing the ice before putting whole their weight onto it. Before he had a chance to react she charged at him and using her acrobatic prowess unleashed a barrage of blows with her hands and feet. This set him on edge as he had never been in a position where he had to be on the defensive as he was usually the one who had to force action.

After he blocked all of the blows with his left hand with blinding speed he swung his katana down with his right. It was common knowledge that the competition to become a genin were extremely dangerous with each clan sending in their best in order to bring themselves honour, no clan would be stupid enough to send in a girl who has shown so little skill in what seems to be her main area of combat into the genin exam. However in his focussed view all he saw was an easy win.

Though Kage didn't appear to be much of a fighter and her attacks were average she was good at dodging. Despite this the quiet Ryutaro thought, "I can finish this quickly." And as he had expected the girl had managed to dodge his sword, but now Ryutaro was on the attack. Kage had dodged the katana but out of no where a foot came crashing into her chest, sending her flying back and causing her to fly back and cough up blood.

The boy then proceeded to smash her in the side of her face with the hilt of his katana, then he punched her with his left fist, then his right which was still gripping his blade, then he backhanded her and he continued to beat and humiliate his opponent with a sick smirk on his face. The depraved abuse was watched silently by everyone in the room which only affected one of the many desensitised audience.

The shocked viewer had long white hair tied back in a ponytail with a black ribbon that along with his tanned skin contrasted greatly with his hair. He was extremely tall and wore a grey hooded jacket over a white tight fitting top, he also wore baggy grey multi pocketed trousers and black sandal boots. His fingerless black gloves could also be seen wrapped around his strained hands which at this point were crushing the metal railings while the ten year old leaned towards the battle.

The boy's anger had caused more of an uproar than the actual fight as he had recently become infamous among the people in the room. His name was Shinimaru and he had recently broken the record for the quickest win in the history of the genin exam, having completed his match within a minute and more shockingly, with a single move.

**(FLASH BACK)**

Shinimaru stood before a short stocky male ninja possibly a bit older than his taller opponent. He was tanned and had black and white hair sprouting from his scalp in clusters all of which was tied back causing him to have what looked like stripes on his head. He had a black flat jacket on over a white long sleeved top as well as black shorts and white sandal boots. His eyes were excited and his legs were bent and ready to extend at any point in order to send him forward towards his opponent at any moment. He stood stooped and his fingers-which were out before him-twitched, ready to grab or turn into fists and punch if necessary. In complete contrast Shinimaru stood relaxed- bored even, as he looked anywhere other than at his opponent.

No words were spoken, just action as the smaller boy prepared to charge and show the arrogant prick why big things were expected of him by the village. However before he had the chance to pounce Shinimaru was beside him with only his right hand out of his pocket. With lightning speed this hand sprang to the boy's neck before he had the chance to move. Two of Shinimaru's fingers began to glow blue before being shot into the inside of the boy's collar bone causing him to slump into the victors arms. Shinimaru then threw the loser over his shoulder and carried him to the medical wing.

**(END FLASHBACK)**

The other ninjas had done nothing but sing his praises since then which mildly annoyed him. However since seeing his fury at the present match they began to back away and keep their distance, not wanting to draw the fury of the boy they perceived as the most powerful in the room.

Ryutaro, oblivious to Shinimaru's inner debate about intervening in the match continued to pummel the young kunoichi. Due to the few times she managed to dodge his strikes by jumping back, and the many times Ryutaro's strikes managed to hit her and send her flying Ryutaro and Kage had almost crossed the entire terrain. The two battlers were almost at the far corner of the large rectangular battlefield when Kage leapt out of the way of one of Ryutaro's punches with previously unseen speed, just as two large furry balls hit Ryutaro from behind.

It was now the boy's turn to be knocked flying but his journey through the air came to a sudden stop as he was somehow suspended midair. This queer turn of events was met by loud gasps from the audience who thought they were watching a one sided slaughter, however their gasps were overpowered by the loud cackles coming from Kage.

"Well how do you like that Mr. Arrogant? You were too overconfident to notice my little trap and now you're mine." The smiling girl laughed to the boy facing the wall with his arms spread out.

"Hmm." Ryutaro grunted, and this was the only response the 'victorious' girl received causing a large vein to begin to pulse on her forehead.

"Why you cocky little… Whatever you're mine now so you not speaking means nothing, I'll be hearing your screams soon and they're much more interesting." Kage said with a sadistic smile once again plastered on her face. "And YOU!" Kage said turning to Shinimaru causing him to flinch, "thinking I'm some weak little girl who needs protecting, I'm the future Raikage I DON'T NEED PROTECTION!"

While Kage was screaming at Shinimaru and anyone else she felt like Ryutaro dropped to the floor, picked up his katana and made a mad dash and slash at Kage but was stopped by one of the furry balls from before as it smashed into his stomach.

"Hehe, like you could sneak up on me." Kage said, having felt the heat from the burning webs the moment they caught alight. Ryutaro took a moment to observe his constant attackers before responding. What he thought was a large furry ball was actually a large furry spider. It stood around two foot tall with a large body covered in some kind of fur that meant that only the eight intricate wooden legs could be properly seen. Before the boy had a chance to say something to respond however Kage continued, "So now you see my webs weakness, they can't be cut or broken using any kind of physical force as the tool used will simply become stuck but they are highly flammable and can therefore be easily burnt. Speaking of burning how did you manage to set my little trap alight?"

Instead of answering verbally Ryutaro decided to show her through his actions. He simply smiled and raised his left hand before charging at his opponent. She lowered into a crouch and raised her own left hand, while the fingers on booth danced madly. Then while Ryutaro was charging he was once again met by one of the spider puppets. However as it launched at his stomach he jumped into the air and used the spider to kick off of and gain more height.

He then proceeded to use a long sequence of hand seals using just his left hand, at the end of the sequence he blew into his hand, producing a large ball of fire that flew in Kage's direction. Her only response was to mutter, "Interesting" before dodging with a quick and powerful leap that saved her but didn't stop some of her hair from being singed.

Ryutaro immediately followed up the earlier ninjutsu with an upward slash in an attempt to take advantage of her not yet reaching the ground. She barely avoided the attack by using one of her spider puppets as a mid-air step. As she flew further from the attack she used the extra speed the kick gave the puppet to do a more powerful version of earlier attacks. The spider hastily curled its legs up as it plummeted into the ground in front of Ryutaro.

After the large leap the boy used to avoid the attack the red head once again began another sequence of hand seals which ended with a large ball of fire being launched towards Kage, he then another one after she dodged the first before landing heavily on the ground. The large fire ball sent Kage sprawling out onto the floor, and smoke drifted off of her as she rolled in an attempt to put out the fire on her pants. Ryutaro, not allowing her a moments relief ran after her to finish the fight while she was distracted attempting to put out the flames. However his charge came to a quick stop when he stumbled and started to fall face first. Before he could hit the ground though he hit an invisible barrier, causing him to swear violently when he realised what he just fell into.

"Hehe you're not very smart are you?" The smirking Kage asked from her laid out position on the floor as her spider puppets wrapped webs around the furious Ryutaro's hands, making sure he wouldn't be able to get out using Ninjutsu this time. "I'll admit you made me re-think things after the whole, 'one handed hand seals thing' but I'm always prepared. I placed thin posts that are almost invisible if you don't know they're there, all over the battlefield before the smoke from the first fight settled. Then when you broke out of the first web I sent Kumotaro here," gesturing to the slightly larger of the two puppets, "to finish this little trap while Kumomaru here," gesturing to the smaller spider puppet, "kept you busy. But sadly for you now that I've got you I don't think I could bear to let you go." The girl with the sadistic smirk said.

Ryutaro growled as he struggled against his bonds while Kage just continued to watch with a sadistic smile. She brought both puppets in front of her before slowly stepping on to their backs, a foot on each. They then began to scurry onto the web at high speeds and made their way towards the head of the scared little fly that was stupid enough to fall into their web. When she stood over Ryutaro she slowly unveiled her kunai which Ryutaro was completely ignorant about before crouching down and placing it against his neck, causing him to flinch

It was then Kage's turn to flinch however when the proctor appeared in the arena and broke the tense silence by shouting, "ENOUGH! You've done well Kage, you've won you're the match and displayed more than enough skill to become genin maybe even chunin, now step away from your opponent!"

With a small smirk Kage haughtily replied, "Or… I could just kill you both." The watching audience were shocked by her tenacity and gasped before their attention was brought back to the proctor who jumped into the air leaving the after image of his green flak jacket which identified him as a chunin and his black trousers and long loose white hair. He was in the air and was about to crash down into the insubordinate young ninja when he came to an abrupt stop mid-air just as Ryutaro did earlier.

While all of the other hopeful ninja were consumed by their shock at the proctor being caught Kage used her puppets to make sure the chunin was properly restrained. She then smiled at the proctor's failed attack as her puppets covered his body in web as well as his mouth using Kage's special web concoction while the proctor stared at Kage the whole time with a murderous gaze in his eyes. Looking between her trapped prey Kage asked, "Who wants to go first?" This caused even the battle hardened proctor to shiver as the coldness of her voice filled the room.

"How about you start with me?" Shinimaru said in a detached voice as he landed on the battlefield a good distance from Kage.

Kage turned to the now erect boy who in comparison to what he looked like in his last battle was much more intense with a stunned expression on her face and shouted, "WHAT! I just took out a proctor and you, who hasn't made genin yet, think you can take me on, how deluded ARE YOU?"

"That was pure luck, he assumed you were weak as you're still just a rookie," the boy said as he lowered into a fighting stance, "I won't make the same mistake."

"What, so now you've gotten over you're fear of hurting girls have you?"

Shinimaru gave a light hearted reply before, he replied, "it was never a fear. I would just rather not to if it can be helped but if it's the only way to stop you from torturing those two, I'll just have to make an exception now won't I!" At the word 'I' Shinimaru began his charge, causing Kage to smirk. However despite what she and everyone else in the room thought he simply brought up his middle and index fingers and blasted through the upcoming webs with his chakra.

Kage stood shocked as her ultimate tactic was blown out of the water just as she thought she'd won yet again. He then charged through the diameter of one of her web traps to get to Kage who stood in the middle of her innermost web. The boy broke through one of the many spider web satellites placed around her main web where Kage still stood on her puppets before charging in the direction of the boy. Shinimaru smiled at the idea of plain and simple hand to hand combat at which he excelled, but the smile turned upside down in to an annoyed frown as she jumped over him and sped away.

Shinimaru dashed after just as she planned- making sure none of her last opponents would be accidentally freed in the cross-fire. "Hmm I can't use my webs so I guess I'll have to reveal… my secret weapon." She said in the once again calm voice she lost after everything started to fall into place in her last matches; she needed to focus now, no room for errors. As she finished what she was saying she unrolled a scroll taken from her weapon pack right before being consumed by white smoke. Kumomaru and Kumotaro immediately went limp as a large black silhouette could be seen rising in the smoke.

"The last two puppets were simply pawns. NOW, however you will meet the queen… arise KUMO NO JOO! I will show you I'm no one trick pony… I always end up on TOP!" Kage shouted before going into a quiet mutter and then a shout at the end. The large puppet then lurched forward with initially jerking but gradually more fluid movements. "Feel my POWER!" Kage screamed as Shinimaru braced himself for the oncoming attack while smirking at Kage's loss of control.

The large puppet before him was a monstrosity. It looked completely ragged, yet there was something human about its appearance. It consisted of three main sections, all of which were covered in what looked like fur similarly to the two 'pawns'. However as it raised itself onto its back four legs in the midst of its run without breaking pace it could be seen it wasn't completely covered. This is as it raised itself to attack it revealed a human-like face on the non-furry underside of its smallest section. The face was the worst part of the creature. It had eight long spindly wooden legs which sprouted from the round middle section of its body. It also had a third section to the body which was the largest by far and was also elongated. However the face was even more disturbing due to the human features that could even be considered beautiful if it weren't for the eight large life-like eyes which appeared obscenely disturbing on the otherwise human face. The human mouth and nose complemented the face well and seemed well-crafted. They also made the mask which appeared to be a woman's face seem happy and imbued with the love of the creator however this was contradicted by the eyes which though well-crafted were grotesque and conveyed great bitterness and grief as well as the detest of the creator.

Shinimaru had a rude awakening as he felt the bladed legs of the creature whizz passed his face. "Keep your head in the game and stop perving over my puppet, IDIOT!" Kage responded to her opponent's obvious loss of concentration. Her fingers then continued to dance as her puppet swerved with terrifying grace. Shinimaru's appreciation of the puppet was short lived however as its mouth opened outwards to show razor sharp fangs that attempted to close around his throat.

The boy responded with a round house kick to the torso, but after realising the futility of the situation decided to go after the real source of the attacks. With speed he hadn't yet shown in this fight yet he appeared in front of Kage before she had a chance to react but she still managed to escape without injury due to him being slowed down by the webs that he was being dragged back by. Before he managed to blast away all the webs he ran into, Kage had leapt over him and was now standing beside her puppet.

"This puppet is more than just a weapon you know" Rung Kage's voice causing Shinimaru to slowly turn around "it's also a vehicle and armour." As she said this Kage slipped into the now open lower section of the spider she then closed it behind her. "Now for the real fight to begin..." Spoke Kage in an even darker voice that echoed through the room with unknown menace as Kumo no joo stood up.

As the puppet charged once again it appeared even more graceful and fast than before-if that is possible. The attack was also harder to dodge, though Shinimaru was completely focussed this time, as the puppet span on its lowest section with four legs just above the ground ready to support it if needed and four legs outstretched with blade attachments ready to shred Shinimaru if they got the chance. "My level of control while I'm inside of Kumo no joo is indomitable, there's no way you can win."

Shinimaru seemed to be taking a leaf out of his predecessor Ryutaro's book when he grunted in response. He then - to Kage's surprise - stood his ground and managed to catch all of the bladed limbs, two in each hand. Before she could use the puppets other legs however he kicked Kumo no joo, sending the puppet and puppeteer flying back.

The puppet came to a stop after flipping in the air and punching its blades into the ground, although it took a while to stop as shown in the long scars on the terrain where the blades had scraped across it. While still on all eights the puppet charged at the young boy and the two began to trade blows. The eight-legged termite nest attacked with large blades which the lazy ninja knocked away from his body using his forearms against the inside of the limbs while the puppet just took the hits.

After a while Shinimaru began to lower his attention to the lower region of the puppet. He began to use just his fingers rather than his fists and aimed them to its lower section. The first time the chakra penetrated the puppet Kage didn't know what had happened, and she didn't even attempt to dodge before it hit her. Therefore she wasn't expecting the pain and barely held back a scream at the force of the attack.

Deciding it wasn't worth the pain, she had her spider crouch down onto all eight legs and just use the front two to attack. This didn't work well however as the boy just flipped over the puppet and fired another blast at the largest section of the spider where Kage lay. This time she couldn't hold back a scream but she succeeded in forming it into a, "STOP!"

Upon landing Shinimaru immediately began to leap back in case the scream was just a ploy working towards the ultimate goal of a surprise attack and victory rather than a forfeit. As he landed a good distance away Kage opened up her puppet and stood with an intense look that seemed beyond fury or pain or any emotion Shinimaru could think of while he stood frozen from a mix of fear and confusion. She then slowly raised her hand and pointed at Shinimaru causing him to flinch, while her eyes were downcast and masked by shadow. She then screamed as she looked up, "YOU," which caused him to literally jump in the air, "WILL BE MY NEW QUEEN!" There was silence for a few moments, during which the sounds of crickets and birds chirping were clearly heard before everyone just sweat dropped and Shinimaru face palmed.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so what did you think? Please review because I doubt I'll continue otherwise. Here are some things you might want to review about (just ideas):**

** -the inuendos- were they too much did it ruin the story or did you like it**

**-what you liked about the story**

**-what you didn't like about the story **

**-who the strongest character is so far**

**Btw for those who didn't get it, this is a genin exam and I decided that as it shows how battle obsessed I want to make Kumogakure  
**


End file.
